


White Widow: The Red Soldier

by Devster06



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow: Forever Red, Marvel - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devster06/pseuds/Devster06
Summary: Black Widow has a new recruit for the things she rarely needs help on. SNEAK PEEK!!!!





	White Widow: The Red Soldier

Coming Soon -2019 November


End file.
